Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method, apparatus and computer program for modifying messages in a communications network. In particular, the present invention relates to modifying messages having an archive file format.
Description of the Related Technology
It is typical to apply various compression techniques to computer files in order reduce the memory space taken up by those computer files, for example in computer memory. The compression can also mean that, when such compressed files are transported over a communications network such as the Internet, a reduced bandwidth is required compared with the bandwidth that would otherwise have been required if no compression were to be applied to those files. The reduced bandwidth, in turn, allows download or upload file transfer times to be cut down.
The reduced bandwidth, transfer times and storage space can be effected by packaging the computer files or content in a specific format, for example, using an archive file format, which provides a format in which one or more of the contained files can be compressed.